


[podfic of] Listening

by idellaphod



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Character Study, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 13:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12888669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idellaphod/pseuds/idellaphod
Summary: Rey, on Jakku.





	[podfic of] Listening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Listening](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6617764) by [weakinteraction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weakinteraction/pseuds/weakinteraction). 



cover art provided by idella

| 

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/cpekh7peyte6z0y/%5Bthe%20force%20awakens%5D%20listening.mp3) (at mediafire) | 13.12 MB 
  * [M4B](https://www.mediafire.com/file/1tlc1zdkbwob19w/%5Bthe%20force%20awakens%5D%20listening.m4b) (at mediafire) | 8.04 MB 



## Duration

  * 00.05.41 

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for knight_tracer on the occasion of her birthday <3
> 
> Thank you to weakinteraction for permission to record.


End file.
